Anna (Frozen)
'Princess Anna of Arendelle '''is the protagonist of the 2013 Disney animated film, ''Frozen.She was voiced by Kristen Bell. Frozen Anna is the youngest daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and the younger sister of Elsa. Unlike her older sister, Anna never got any magical powers. Anna liked playing in the Great Hall with Elsa, who would often make it snow there. They usually spent early mornings there. During one of the games, Elsa and Anna created Olaf, a snowman whom Anna named Olaf. However, during the game, Elsa accidentaly struck Anna with her ice magic. Luckily, Elsa and Anna's parents took them to the Rock Trolls, where Grand Pabbie was able to heal Anna's head. Grand Pabbie then removed Anna's memories of Elsa's magic but kept her playing in the snow with her sister. Iduna and Adgarr fired half of the staff and locked the windows and gates. Anna and Elsa were separated from their parents until Elsa learned how to control her ice powers. And no matter how many times Anna tried getting Elsa to play with her, her older sister continuously refused through the song, "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" Personality Anna has an energetic personality, similar to other heroines, such as Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Rapunzel (Tangled) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia). As a child, she was very playful, especially when it came to spending time with her sister. They were extremely close before Iduna and Angarr to live in other rooms. She wished for a life outside of isolation and wished to re-kindle the past friendship she had with Elsa and was extremely hurt when Elsa continued to shut her out. Anna was a pretty lonely child after Elsa and Anna were not allowed to see each other, longing to have Elsa be with her. She would often play by herself or be with her parents. Anna was only ever truly alone when her parents were unexpectedly killed on a voyage and realized that she and Elsa were the only ones they had left. During the course of the film, she displays other parts of her personality. While she is awkward, clumsy and the opposite of her sister,she remains optimistic, always looking towards the bright side of the future. She remained cheerful, finding other ways to help with her sadness. Due to being raised in a palace with hardly ever friends, Anna still tried to make the best of it. Anna wasn't as elegant as her sister, Elsa, and was instead rather clumsy at times, such as nearly causing the boat she was on to tip over. Anna loves her friends and family, as she would willingly sacrifice herself to save her sister. In fact, one of her most admirable desire was to reconnect with her sister. For she tried to reconnect with Elsa during the coronation party but it ultimately fell away. She was always rightfully under the assumption that her sister would hurt her. Of course, Elsa did hurt Anna accidentally, both physically and metally by shutting Anna out. Later, attempting to reconnect with Elsa in Elsa's ice palace, Anna continued to beg her sister during "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)," by the lyrics, "Please don't shut me out again." It was also Olaf who taught Anna the true meaning of love and how powerful it is. An additional thing to add was that during the beginning of the original film, Anna has rashful thinking. For example, she agreed to marrying Hans despite only knowing someone for one day. As Elsa pointed out, Anna couldn't marry someone she just met. Of course, this is all proven true, especially when Hans' true colors were revealed. Also, instead of reacting violently, Anna instead calmly approached Hans and said that the only frozen heart around here was him. However, she did end up punching him in the face (of course, in a slightly less violent manner. Of course, Anna did punch Hans because he tried to kill her sister. At the end Anna learns that true love comes from those who have warm hearts and put someone else's needs before their own. At the end, Elsa and Anna have re-kindled their past friendship, and to never be alone again. The short, Frozen Fever shows a much more mature side of Anna's personality, as she expressed concern more over Elsa's sickness than having a perfect birthday. Physical Appearance Anna is a beautiful young woman with strawberry blond hair and pretty blue eyes as well as as fair skin. She usually wears her hair in two braids. When she was a child, a streak of platinum blond ran down her hair due to being affected by Elsa's ice magic. However, her hair temporarily turned white when her heart was accidentally hit by Elsa again. After the curse was broken, Anna's hair turned back to normal and the platinum blond streak in her hair disappeared. During her sister's coronation, Anna wore her hair up in a bun and had a green, sleeveless dress with green straps, a black bodice and a green skirt with flowery backgrounds and the Arendelle crest. When she traveled through the snow, she wore a dress that had a black bodice, dark blue skirt and light blue sleeves. She wore a lavender cloak that has a leaf clasp and has black boots. Relationships Elsa Kristoff Category:Female characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney/Pixar characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters